The Shadow of Victory
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Dominique Weasley lives her life in the shadow of her elder sister, Victoire, wondering if she can ever step out and shine.


**Author's Note**: This is for the Next-Gen challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. The idea was to pick a lesser known next-generation character and write about him/her. I know the Dominique-Victoire relationship has been explored before, but I had this plot bunny in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here's my take on it! Reviews are love :)

* * *

**The Shadow of Victory**

When Dominique Weasley was five, she threw a giant temper tantrum on Victoire's birthday. It's not something she's proud of, but at the time, it felt perfectly justified. There were parades, and ceremonies, and celebrations, and Dominique didn't think it was _fair;_ after all, _she _didn't get any of that on _her_ birthday.

Victoire, who was turning eight, had simply given the wailing and thrashing Dominique a withering look, and tossed her silky white-blonde hair. "It's not for my birthday, stupid," she had said, in that know-it-all voice that Dominique hated. "It's for the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat."

Dominique had instantly stopped crying, knowing even then the story of Uncle Harry's defeat of Voldemort, and Uncle Fred's sacrifice. She didn't know what to say, and when she tried to explain herself, Victoire simply rolled her eyes and pranced over to her father, who had wrapped her up in his arms and called her "my Victory."

Dominique had looked to her mother, who was holding baby Louis and looking fondly at Bill and Victoire, oblivious to Dominique's stare.

Dominique didn't understand it at the time, but she was jealous.

--

That feeling didn't end that day. As Dominique grew older, she couldn't compete with Victoire. She didn't have Victoire's Veela beauty, her hair was strawberry blonde and curly instead of a sophisticated white-blonde, and her eyes were a murky mix between dull green and watery blue, nothing like Victoire's shining clear blue eyes.

She didn't have Victoire's grace, or her easy laugh. She made things awkward and she never knew the right thing to say.

Victoire was the first grandchild, the one born on the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, and that made her special. Her paternal grandparents doted on Victoire, citing her as the one that brought light into their lives after Uncle Fred's death. Dominique was lost in the wave of cousins, and couldn't stand out like Victoire did.

Victoire had Teddy Lupin, the most handsome boy Dominique thought she had ever seen. Teddy barely looked at her, he only had eyes for Victoire, and Dominique was jealous.

--

She couldn't hate her sister though. She wanted to hate Victoire, it would be easier, but she just couldn't. Instead, she was best friends with her sister. She listened to Victoire gossip about her friends and divulge secrets about her relationship with Teddy. She hugged Victoire when she was sad, and laughed with her when she was happy. They had their pet names, Vicky and Nicky, and they were best friends.

And she pretended she wasn't jealous, but she was.

--

When Dominique was sixteen, she slapped Victoire. She didn't mean to, it just happened, and she didn't particularly regret it, even though she pretended she did. She had gotten good at pretending.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had thrown a party, and while the adults were inside, the younger generation was flitting among the trees and the camp fires, laughing loudly and slightly drunk on life and the hidden stash of firewhiskey James had produced.

Dominique was sitting next to Lorcan Scamander, bathed in the yellow light of the fire. They had been flirting throughout the night, and Lorcan was just leaning in to kiss her when Victoire arrived, her airy laugh jarring them apart.

"What's going on here?" she asked, grinning at Dominique. "I do hope I didn't interrupt anything, I just had a message for Lorcan."

For some reason, her Veela charm was amplified that night (and Dominique's was nonexistent, like always, she thought bitterly), and Lorcan stood up abruptly. "You didn't interrupt anything."

Victoire smiled. "Well, Lorcan, your maman wanted to remind you that you have a job interview in the morning and you shouldn't stay out too late." She was using her light French accent that boys found unbearably sexy, and Dominique stared at her in disbelief.

Lorcan moved closer to her. "Thanks. You know, this job interview, it's big." He nodded importantly. "Really big."

"That's wonderful, Lorcan," Victoire purred. "You look like you'll go far in life."

Lorcan took another step closer to her. "I plan to. I just need to find the perfect girl to go with me."

"How will you find this girl?" Victoire asked throatily.

"I'll know when I kiss her," Lorcan murmured, and practically lunged at Victoire, pressing his lips against her own.

Dominique made a strangled sound of horror and Victoire lithely stepped back. "Lorcan," she scolded lightly, making an apologetic face at Dominique.

Lorcan looked at Dominique and flushed. "I don't know what- Sorry. I should probably…go." He walked off briskly and Dominique stood up.

"How could you?" she hissed. She felt a rush of blinding hatred for Victoire and averted her eyes quickly.

Victoire laughed, moving to put her arm around Dominique. "I didn't mean to, Nicky. He's just a silly boy, he's not even good enough for you."

Dominique slapped her then, hard, and Victoire's eyes widened in surprise. She started to say something, but thought better of it, and left, as airy and carefree as she was when she came.

Dominique wasn't sorry to see her go.

--

They got over the fight, mainly because no one could stay mad at Victoire for long, and Dominique tried to forget.

She couldn't.

--

On the twentieth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat (and Victoire's nineteenth birthday), there were ceremonies and parades and memorial services. Dominique wasn't jealous that these festivities (and solemnities) occured on her sister' birthday, but she couldn't help feeling slightly envious of Victoire's status as the one who brought life back into the Weasley family after the war, the one who was the signal of the new dawn, the one who was named after victory.

Dominique had always felt a strange disconnect from the war, and she wished she didn't, because she _knew _the importance and her family's role in it. All the same, she never thought she could really relate.

Victoire, on the other hand, was a living, breathing symbol of the war's end, and _she_ got it. Dominique didn't think of the negative ramifications of this status, all she could think about was that it must be nice, being that important.

It must be nice, being named after victory.

--

When Dominique was eighteen, Victoire married Teddy. Dominique was her maid of honor, and Victoire picked out a beautiful gold-colored dress for her, but it didn't matter, because nothing outshone Victoire in her wedding dress. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous, her white-blonde hair set off beautifully by a tiara that their mother wore on her wedding day.

Today, though, it didn't matter that Victoire shone like a million suns, and Dominique only flickered with the strength of a measly light bulb, because Dominique was _so_ happy for her sister.

Victoire took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful," Dominique assured, and Victoire nodded absently, because she knew that, but she still didn't look reassured. Dominique smiled. "You and Teddy were made for each other. You'll be a wonderful wife."

Victoire looked at her. "Nicky, I don't know. What if I mess this up?"

"How?" Dominique demanded. "Teddy loves you."

"And it's so perfect, I'm bound to mess it up," Victoire protested.

"You never mess anything up," Dominique said dismissively.

Victoire laughed. "Nicky, I know you think my life is perfect for some reason, but sweetie, I've messed up so many things. Did you know that Teddy has broken up with me twice because I was too flirty with another boy? I managed to win him back, but what if I mess up again when we're married?"

Dominique gaped at her. "I didn't know that."

"I wouldn't tell you, of course," Victoire sniffed. "I was too embarrassed."

Dominique hugged her then. "I love you, Vicky. And you're going to be a brilliant wife, and have a lovely marriage, I promise."

Victoire smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you. And you! You're already incredible with the dragons, you know Uncle Charlie thinks you're like the second coming. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

Dominique smiled wryly. "Thanks, Vicky. Now. Let's get you married!"

Victoire giggled and nodded and Dominique soon found herself standing by the altar, watching Victoire and Teddy stare at each other with love written all over their faces.

As they paraded down the aisle, husband and wife, Dominique linked arms with the best man, as is required, and followed her sister.

When they reach the entrance of the church, the best man grabbed her arm as she started to leave. "Hey," he said quickly, grinning at her. "Will I see you at the reception?"

"Of course," Dominique said slowly.

"Save me a dance?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Dominique felt a smile creep over her face. "Okay."

She had to admit, this boy was even more handsome than she thought Teddy Lupin was.

--

She fell in love with that boy, Frederick, and she wanted _so badly _for it to be like Teddy and Victoire's love.

It wasn't, of course, it was fiery and intense at first, but the fire faded, and they broke up after five months.

Victoire listened sympathetically as Dominique sobbed in her flat, and made endless cups of tea. She couldn't understand, the only boy she had broken up with was Teddy, and that had never lasted longer than a couple of days.

Dominique appreciated the sentiment, though, and she tried to taper down her jealousy.

She was getting better at it.

--

Dominique was twenty when Victoire Flooed into her flat, beaming with excitement.

"What-" Dominique managed before Victoire threw herself into her arms.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed, squeezing Dominique tightly.

"Oh my God!" Dominique screamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Victoire said, grinning hard. She walked over to Dominique's kitchen, and began making herself a cup of tea, chatting animatedly about Teddy's reaction and her thoughts of name choices.

Dominique watched her, thinking detachedly that Victoire would have her perfect husband and her perfect babe and her perfect life before Dominique even found true love. She waited for the rush of bitter jealousy to come, but it didn't.

She was happy for her sister, but more than that, she was happy with her own life.

--

It was time Dominique stepped out of Victoire's shadow, and she realized that she was the only one who had been keeping herself firmly behind Victoire.

With that, she forced herself out of the shadow of her elder sister, and let herself shine.


End file.
